тнє вσуѕ αяє тσσ яєfιиєd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Definitivamente, si había algo que podía hacer Lightning sin problemas, era el entrar en una Sex-shop para sorprender a su novio y demostrarle lo maduro que era.::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; la estupenda imagen de portada tampoco *x*; la canción a la que hace referencia el título tampoco y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Aprovechando una suerte de internet gracias a un raro arreglo que hice celular... aquí, la monstruosidad que surgió del '¿y si me animo a esto?' que proponía una página cedida por RG1998 que decía algo como ' _Imagine your OTP being bitter enemies running into each other at a sex shop._ ' + tiempo libre porque sigue sin gustarme el dormirme temprano (?).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; slash; post-Cars2; cosas explícitas y _¿no tan explícitas?_ Whatevah; lo único de más es el OoC que... siempre está presente por mi paranoia B).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **The boys are too refined.**_

* * *

 **O** bviamente, no le daba vergüenza ir a un Sex-Shop. Si arriesgaba su vida en un deporte de alto riesgo como eran las carreras, aún con todas las precauciones que tomaban antes de meterse en la pista, ¿cómo podría temerle entrar en un simple local más? Sin embargo, por cuestiones de imagen es que había decidido ir a una —prácticamente— disfrazado; de ese modo, no se tendría que detener a firmar autógrafos y los paparazzi no se entrometerían más en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en su vida privada… sin contar que, al fin, lograría ganarse el respeto de su novio, que ni siquiera lo veía capaz de ir a comprar condones a la farmacia sin comportarse como un niño de doce años.

 _Cuan equivocado estaba. ¿Es que se había olvidado con quién estaba saliendo?_ Tan orgulloso estaba de sí mismo que ignoró la usual jaqueca que, casi siempre, le provocaba el recordarlo.

Con el gorro blanco (que combinaba estratégicamente con el sweater a rayas que había elegido) puesto y unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus llamativos ojos celestes, la bufanda que caía por sobre sus hombros había sido un complemento de más para disipar sospechas mientras que, según él, el hecho de que fuese a pagar con su propia tarjeta de crédito —de la que Harv se encargaba de cuidar sus ingresos y, por ende, sabía que gastaba (y en qué lo gastaba) su cliente estrella— no decía absolutamente nada, y ese era el motivo por el que sonreía al cruzar la esquina de donde, hasta donde sabía (gracias a una confiable aplicación de mapas que tenía instalada y configurada para California), estaba la peculiar tienda.

Aunque al principio le intimidó un poco —debía de ser honesto consigo mismo; era su primera vez porque _el trabajo sucio_ solía hacerlo Francesco _sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo_ —, inhaló un poco antes de empujar la puerta de vidrio… en vez de molestarse en ver, al menos, el escaparate que exhibía algunos cuantos artículos que podrían haberle servido para familiarizarse más con lo que encontraría dentro.

Se detuvo a mirar unos cuantos segundos su alrededor, completamente sorprendido mientras un dulce aromatizante —que creyó haber sentido en alguna otra ocasión— le embargaba. Aunque tenía una idea bastante bizarra que lo atemorizaba un poco, realmente aquella tienda lucía como cualquier otro gran y elegante bazar que hubiese visitado de niño _…_ exceptuando, obviamente, lo que tenían las góndolas y los paquetes que colgaban de algunas paredes por la misma estética del lugar, entre otras cosas más resaltantes como eran los sectores para el BDSM y para todo aquello que involucrase vestimenta, ya fuesen disfraces reales (que no eran para nada similares a lo que traía puesto él) o lencería que iba de lo sexy hasta lo comestible.

— ¿Buscaba algo, señor McQueen?

Por más de que considerase un insulto el no ser reconocido fuese a donde fuere, se suponía que el punto de su elaborado atuendo era el de pasar de incógnito al comprar algunos artículos que regresar a hurtadillas a su casa para que, cuando Francesco apareciese, se sorprendiese de su gran hazaña.

—Usted… —Vaciló, tratando de pensar rápido en un papel que pudiese manejar y que fuese pasablemente creíble para aquella empleada—. Usted debe confundirme por alguien…, _signorina_ —respondió, siempre acompañado convenientemente de una toz falsa—. _Sempre_ me dicen cosas como esas…

— ¿Seguro? —Lejos de creerle, la muchacha de rulos le observó con más curiosidad—. Creí entender que su novio dijo que vendría a comprar algunos dildos para entretenerse durante su ausencia.

— ¿Me puedes mostrar algunas esposas? —Dejando a un lado todo tipo de pena que pudiese darle por culpa de su lado puritano, Lightning se deshizo tanto del gorro como del pañuelo y de los lentes de Dior mientras forzaba una sonrisa que lucía más psicópata que encantadora, aunque esa parecía ser la intención detrás de la mueca misma—. No necesito que sean afelpadas ni nada de eso, así que no busques nada de comodidad para el sometido; ya sabes, que sean al más clásico estilo de policía de ser posible.

A pesar de un comprensible arranque de confusión, ella asintió antes de girarse para guiarle hacia ese sector mientras que, tratando de distraerse de ese intento por frustrar sus planes, la mente del corredor terminó divagando y recordando las esposas de Sheriff que, sin realmente quererlo, eran unas bastante similares a las que buscaba para torturar un poco a Francesco y… _No._ Prefirió ver los distintos tipos de vibradores que tenían en las estanterías para no asociar ningún fetiche con ese veterano o el mismísimo Doc que _… ¡Agh!_ La lencería sexy y los disfraces para cumplir cualquier tipo de fantasía no ayudaban a distraer su inquieta mente, aún cuando algunas cosas le resultasen perturbadoramente atrayentes y fáciles de relacionar con la gente de la Ruta 66. También, creyó recordar que Sally le había platicado la posibilidad de querer jugar con él en algún rol así alguna vez, mas no pudo terminar en detalles por dos razones: la primera era porque estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordar qué había pasado antes de quedarse dormido sobre el sofá de la casa de la fiscal cuando su actual exnovia lo había confesado, y la segunda era porque la dependienta lo sacó de sus entrelazadas cavilaciones.

— ¿No busca algún tipo de látigo también? —quiso adivinar, viéndole divertida por el rabillo del ojo—. A mi parecer, eso le va más que… _bueno,_ lo que su novio apartó para usted —agregó después, un poco más cohibida a pesar de reír por lo bajo.

—Déjame adivinar… Pidió algo más que una caja llena consoladores, ¿no?

—Además de ello, le pidió una bomba de succión que, con el agradable tiempo que la use, le sirve para superar algún complejo por tenerla peque... —Pero Lightning la calló, chitando y con un gesto de la palma de su mano a la vez que pensaba en una muy buena razón para mantenerse calmado—. Imagino que no la querrá.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Lightning permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratando de relajar la mandíbula.

—Claro que sí. —En un exceso de confianza, también señaló una de las peores muñecas inflables que vio a simple vista—. Además de eso, también compraré uno de sus dildos más grandes. Un buen novio se preocupa por las necesidades del otro, ¿no? Y más cuando él debe de cuidar sus manos para cuando esté tras en volante.

Sin dejarla contestar —o balbucear, como estaba por hacer al tratar de formular algo pasablemente coherente—, el #95 siguió recorriendo el Sex-shop por cuenta propia como si se tratase de su propia casa, riéndose con algunas cosas (como vaginas enlatadas) mientras que otros detalles le hacían darse cuenta de algún remoto fetiche que podría tener escondido… y del que podría sacar provecho más adelante.

En el carrito que se apartó, tal como si todo eso fuese una juguetería infantil, fue metiendo cosas —y modelos de éstas para ir variando— por más de que, en la mitad de los casos, no tuviese ni idea de para qué servían; uno de los ejemplos de ello eran las famosas «bolas chinas», a las que seguía sin entender a pesar de verles una y otra vez, buscándoles forma de algo o pensando en dónde y cómo podrían entrar.

— _Essi sono per le ragazze,_ McQueen.

Tan pronto como escuchó esa voz, dejó caer el paquete que tenía entre manos para voltear por encima de su hombro. Y ahí estaba, con su burlona sonrisa instalada en el rostro y las manos con los pulgares únicamente en los bolsillos frontales de su pantalón. A diferencia suya, él estaba completamente casual —y, por ende, sutilmente elegante—, sin exagerar en nada como para pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Tenías que venir a vigilarme? —Gruñó a modo de excusar sus coloradas mejillas—. Después de "esa bromita", creí que, como mínimo, seguirías riéndote donde fuera que estuvieras.

Sin dejar de ver aquello como un infantil capricho, Francesco sólo se aproximó para besarle una vez se despidió de algunas muchachas con las que había aguardado a escondidas en la zona exclusiva para empleados de la tienda. Con toda la resistencia que puso el rubio ante el saludo, igualmente se limitó a apartar la vista de forma resentida.

— ¿No querías compartir _sta esperienzia con tuo amado ragazzo, darling_?

—Vas a tomar esto como otra oportunidad para burlarte de mí; creo que ya lo dejaste claro con "ese pedido" que hiciste para que yo retirara como un completo imbécil —replicó con hastío, aún cuando el otro rodeó sus hombros con su brazo al comenzar a ponerse cariñoso—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que encargaste un mínimo de diez penes de plástico para que no te extrañe? Porque una de las chicas de aquí ya me dio a entender eso.

Con los brazos cruzados, las mejillas ruborizadas y el inconsciente mohín que hacía cuando no lo miraba, era imposible responderle honestamente a ello, porque esa había sido una de sus tantas ideas para cabrearle durante su temporada de ausencia gracias al GP de la semana próxima.

— _Bene._ —Como si fuese un gran sacrificio, el castaño se alejó de él y alzó ambas palmas a modo de señal de paz que, por supuesto, su novio no creyó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Francesco _per te_? Debe haber algún modo de compensarlo.

Por muy desconfiado que fuera, la curiosidad era demasiada… mas no tanta como la intriga por ver cómo se beneficiaba de esa propuesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Habías pedido un par de esposas, _certo?_ —En vez de dudar, Lightning asintió a la vez que, vagamente, alzó hombros con cierto desinterés—. _Oltre ad una frustra…_

— ¿Y tu punto es que…?

Dejando la pregunta flotar en el aire, el #1 se llevó una mano al mentón mientras observaba el resto del lugar en busca de terminar de poner en orden la pequeña idea que tenía.

—Compra lo que te guste y, sólo por esta vez, Francesco tratará de dejar que manejes como puedas la situación, _ti piace?_

— ¿Tratará? —Si algo había aprendido del tiempo que salió con Sally, eran esos minúsculos huecos legales en cualquier acuerdo, aunque eso le hubiese hecho ignorar el «como puedas» de la burla—. Recuerda que soy Lightning McQueen, puedo con lo que sea.

—Menos a la hora de _scopare_ a _tuo_ _caro vita._ Deberías decirlo también, McQueen —agregó junto con un burlón guiño que, fácilmente, hizo rebufar al otro—; podrías dejar de mentirle _a tutto il mondo_.

—No sé ni para qué me molesto en tratar contigo.

— _Perché siamo innamorati e il sesso è geniale_ —le recordó, y al de Radiator Spring no le quedó más opción que soltar un largo y cansado suspiro—, al igual que Francesco, _non ti crede?_

—Lo que Lightning cree es que _Francesco è un stronzzo_.

Apartándolo con un pequeño golpe, rodó los ojos y fingió no darse cuenta cuando su novio dejó caer en el carrito, con disimulo, unos cuantos frascos de diversos colores del lubricante que tenían al lado.

—Que sabe lo que te gusta —presumió al mover las cejas para que el rubio terminase por rodase los ojos y así oficializar su victoria—, _e come_.

—No del todo, ¿sabes? —se jactó, además de para seguir con la discusión, para confundirle un poco—. Sí, puedes querer sorprenderme con algo nuevo cada vez que te aburres pero, además de comprar cosas de sabores, no has hecho nada realmente excepcional —señaló al cruzarse de brazos, apuntándole con la mirada los últimos preservativos que el italiano había puesto en el carro de compras.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un reto, McQueen?

— ¿Eres muy frágil para aceptarlo, Francesco? —presionó con una traviesa sonrisa entre dientes, deslizando las yemas de los dedos conforme se acercaba—. Porque, si es así…

Inmediata y violentamente, su espalda chocó contra una de las galerías que tenía detrás mientras, sin perder ni un solo segundo, el castaño asaltaba tanto su boca como el cinturón cuando Lightning sólo trataba de respirar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, todo por contener la arrogante risa instalada en el fondo de su garganta que, de vez en cuando, salía antes de corresponder de forma casi demandante.

— ¿Crees que sospechen mucho si acerco mucho el carrito a medio llenar a uno de los vestidores? —preguntó cómodamente al tener una oportunidad de hablar, como si fuese capaz de resistirse tanto y... como si el perder los pantalones, estando arrinconado en medio de uno de los pasillos de una Sex-Shop, fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— _Non si ottiene lì._

Y tuvo razón.

Llevando ambas manos a su cabellera después de que el piloto trazara otro sendero que iba desde una de sus comisuras hasta el cuello —que no dudó en marcar—, el #95 mordió sus propios labios y se aferró con fuerza ante el oleaje de placer proporcionado, no sólo gracias a la atención de su novio con su reciente y expuesta erección, sino por haber predicho tan bien todo lo que pasaría, aún cuando no hubiese pensado cual quería que fuese su verdadera compensación.

Los afrodisiacos del local no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando, las veces anteriores en otros lugares lo confirmaban por completo. Ellos eran así de refinados, y Lightning lo demostró cuando, sonriendo débil y torpemente con las mejillas visiblemente acaloradas, le hizo un ademán a la empleada de rizos para dejarle saber —por si no llegaba a darse cuenta de nada por el posible shock inicial que debía haberle causado toparse con plena escena— que todo estaba en perfecto orden, siempre disimulando cualquier gemido en forma de suspiro o, sencillamente, el primer improperio que se le ocurriese por pura costumbre de exagerar lo que podría callar.

 _El poder no se discutía; se ejercía_ y, por si ello no bastaba, con la tarjeta de crédito de cualquiera de ambos corredores, podrían hacerse cargo de cualquier otra indemnización o demanda por volver a ser encontrados haciéndolo en un lugar público… porque aquel local contaba como uno, _¿no?_ Bah, _¿qué importaba?_ En ese momento, ni el ser grabados por el Smartphone de una fangirl —quizá, voyerista— parecía algo tan malo como seguramente Harv le haría saber cuando se dignase a devolverle las mil llamadas que debía tener «perdidas». ¿Qué importaba el mañana mientras se pudieran besar y morder?

Sin embargo, lo único que en verdad lamentaba era no poder haber llamado « _gigolo_ » a Francesco, ni una mísera vez, sólo por molestarlo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que hay alguien aquí!**_ **Confío en que no haya quedado tan del asco como creo —porque sé que si lo releo, tampoco lo publico— y que... alguien se haya entretenido con esta cosa rara (?).**

 **Diría más cosas —como capítulos adelantados que tengo + un nuevo fic de 12 capítulos diarios que, por el mismo internet bipolar, no he podido mostrar para agobiar x/D— así que me marcho... no sin antes decir que esto de publicar desde el celular es más complicado de lo que podría haber creído o/ou.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 **PD: Sep, ya había usado esta canción en el fic de drabbles variados pero... a último momento no me convenció el título y ésta canción iba mejor** **—sin contar que la amo más (?** **—.**


End file.
